


(and) all that remains is your love

by Talli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talli/pseuds/Talli
Summary: TARA U GOOF I LOVE YOU!!!MEWWY FUCKING CHWISTMAS ♥ ♥ ♥https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KUWU0aCTVg





	(and) all that remains is your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ill_burn_that_bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_burn_that_bridge/gifts).



> TARA U GOOF I LOVE YOU!!!  
> MEWWY FUCKING CHWISTMAS ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KUWU0aCTVg

When my, when my days are done  
And they, and they ask me what I'll take  
Take from this life  
  
When my bones turn to ash  
And all that remains is your love  
  
Your love, your love, your love  
  



End file.
